Raised by Mafia
by LucyShipper1948
Summary: Lucy was only a one year old when her father left her in Italy to die. Luckily her aunt Rose took her in. And did I forget to mention that Rose is the leader of the Stellato Family? Join Lucy as she is raised by multiple people in the Stellato Family! (Lot's of Jude Bashing! and rated T incase someone curses!)
1. The girl in the park

Chapter one: The girl in the park

**Nobody point of view**

In Italy there is a Mafia family known as the Stellato family… They we're a very kind Mafia family but they could become very violent when provoked enough…

Their current leader is a kind-hearted woman named Rose… Originally her sister was going to take over the family but the last time anyone had heard from her when was she had headed off to Japan to go study this thing they called "Magic"… But because her sister was no longer in Italy Rose took over the Stellato family instead…

Now growing up Rose was quite the trouble maker always sneaking away from her family to go to the park… And Rose was still like that now! She loved to sneak out of the house and go to the park.

However in Japan there is a normal family known as the Heartfilia family. The mother and daughter in that family we're very kind. However the father was not.

Their daughter was only a one year old girl who could not walk and could not speak that very well. She looked so much like her mother. Had the same Italian accent in her voice too!

However when her mother had died her father became much crueler towards her… But about after a month or two he had taken the little girl to Italy for a trip…

But the father had ulterior motives for the trip… He didn't like how much the little girl had looked like her mother… So… The first day of the trip he had taken her to the park and placed her on a bench saying. "Stay here and I'll be back as soon as I can"… The little girl didn't know it was a lie…

Now the little girl had been waiting there for a couple days and one day Rose had shown up to the park. Let's see how their interaction goes shall we?

**Rose point of view**

I was walking towards the park wearing what I normally wore. A white shirt, black coat, black jeans, and black shoes.

Sure I wasn't dressed very professionally for being a Mafia Boss but that's mostly because I really didn't like dressing professionally.

"I really hope that they don't find me before I even reach the park like they did last time" I thought.

I eventually got to the park and I did what I was always did I went over to my normal bench and started to read.

"Let's see where was I" I thought opening my book.

I spotted a girl out of the corner of my eye.

"That's strange…" I thought. "That girl looks like she's only a year old maybe even younger…"

I looked away from my book to see if there was anyone that looked like her around the park.

"No one" I thought. "Guess it couldn't hurt to ask her"

I tapped her on the shoulder and she looked at me.

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

She thought for a second before thinking.

"Dada vill bee bach sewn" she tried to speak.

"Well as long as he'll be back soon" I said.

After that I went back to my book allowing the little girl to just wait for her father.

However at the end of the day the little girl's father hadn't come back.

"Well I better get going" I said standing up. "I hope your father comes back soon"

"Bi-Bi" she waved goodbye.

I smiled and waved back as I left the park.

"Good kid" I thought. "She can barely talk but she's a good kid"

**Time skip: Two weeks later**

I had managed to sneak out again today and as I always I was heading for the park.

"You know I can't help but wonder if that little girl is there again…" I thought.

Sure enough when I got to the park the little girl was right where I had last seen her.

"She's here again" I thought. "What a lousy parent this must be leaving their kid all alone"

I sat down next to her.

"Waiting again?" I asked.

She looked at me and I could have sworn that she was skinnier.

"Stwill eighting" she tried to speak.

Still waiting? Does that mean her father hasn't shown up?

Nonetheless I frowned and put my coat around her shoulders.

"In case you're still waiting tonight use my jacket to keep warm" I said.

"Fank roo" she tried to speak.

"You're welcome" I said.

"Rose-sama! Rose-sama!"

Those we're the voices of some of my subordinates.

"They already found me?" I thought. "Damn! I didn't even get to read one page of my book!"

I took off leaving the girl on the bench with my black coat.

**Time Skip: a couple days later**

I was heading for the park on a stormy day… But I wasn't going to the park to read… I was worried about the little girl… What if she was still there?

"If she's still there it's obvious that her parents have either abandoned her or they died" I thought.

When I got to the park I looked at the bench seeing a small shivering person wrapped up inside of my black coat.

"She's still here!" I thought shocked.

I went over to her and sat down on the bench.

"Why are you still here?" I asked. "Wouldn't you like to be somewhere dry instead of just waiting out here in the storm?"

She looked up at me.

"Dada vill com bach" she tried to speak. "Wucy musk eight"

I couldn't believe this. She was bent on staying here! Even though her parents had basically abandoned her!

"Are you sure you wanna stay here?" I asked.

She nodded determination flaring in her brown eyes.

"Ok then…" I sighed.

I took off my black rain coat and replaced the soaked coat with the dry one.

"Use this to keep the rain off" I sighed.

She nodded.

"Fank roo" she tried to speak.

"You're welcome" I sighed.

I left the park with my soaked coat slung over my shoulder.

"You know…" I thought. "I just can't help but wonder what her name is… I should ask her next time…"

**Time Skip: Six days later**

I was able to sneak off again and I was heading for the park.

"She's probably still there…" I thought.

I got to the park and sure enough she was there.

"Geez…" I thought.

I went over to the bench and saw that she was sleeping with my rain coat wrapped her body.

"You'd think that she'd be at least a little more worried at the fact that her father hasn't come back yet…" I thought. "Then again she's only a little girl… What kind of worries could she possibly have?"

I sat down next to her and tapped her shoulder waking her up.

"Morwing allweady?" she tried to speak.

"Yes it is morning" I said.

She sat up and started waiting just staring ahead blankly.

"Could I possibly know you're name?" I asked.

She looked at me and unlike all the other times where her eyes we're chocolate brown… They we're a muddy color this time…

"Wucy's name is Wucy" she tried to introduce herself.

"Wucy? That sounds like Lucy so that's probably her name…" I thought. "Didn't my sister name her child Lucy?"

I decided to ask one last question.

"What is your last name?" I asked.

She thought for a couple seconds before saying.

"Hot fill e ah" she tried to speak.

"Do you mean Heartfilia?" I asked.

She nodded and that solved it! I don't believe that Jude could be this freaking cruel!

"Lucy" I said. "My name is Rose Heartfilia. I'm your mother's sister"

"Mama hawd a wister?" she tried to ask.

I nodded.

"She still does" I said. "I'm your aunt"

"Auntie?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Do roo now whear Dada ish?" she tried to ask.

"He's back in Japan" I said.

Her eyes widened.

"Dada weft meh bewhind?" she tried to ask.

I nodded and she started to look sad.

"Hey Lucy" I said. "How about you come and live with me?"

She shook her head.

"No…" she said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Dada vill com bach wen he c's I'm knot where" she tried to speak.

She's determined… She's definitely my sister's child… But how was I going to get her to come with me? I had an idea almost immediately…

"Well how about until he realizes your gone you come stay with me?" I asked.

She thought for a couple seconds.

"Oway auntie…" she tried to speak.

I smiled and picked her up… She was way too light… She must have not been eating…

"You can go to sleep" I said. "It will be a while before we get to my house"

She nodded and closed her eyes.

"Good kid" I thought. "If Jude ever shows his face around this town again I'll be sure that the only thing he'll be hearing is my yelling voice"

I started back towards the mansion where the Stellato family lived.

**Place Skip: Stellato Family mansion**

The mansion was inside of a forest but it was very nice looking despite the fact that it was in a forest.

However the second I walked in threw the door my right hand woman Angela ran up to me.

"Rose-sama! I can't believe you just sneaked out like that again! I don't care if you're a Mafia boss or not next time you sneak out I'll-!" she yelled.

Angela was a girl that was very professional. She had long black hair, brown eyes, she wore big glasses on her eyes, she wore a black suit with shoes to match, and always carried at least three guns on her along with a couple throwing knives.

"SH!" I shushed her.

"Why did you shush me?" she asked.

"You'll wake my niece" I said quietly.

She was shocked.

"You have a niece?!" she quietly yelled.

I nodded.

"Yes" I said. "Her dumb father abandoned her in the park"

"Oh so she's the girl you've been talking about" she said. "What's her name?"

I smiled.

"Lucy Stellato Heartfilia" I said proudly.

She gasped in shock.

"Rose-sama did you just…" she said shock.

"Yep" I said. "I gave her my middle name so starting today Lucy Stellato Heartfilia is"

"Please don't say Stellato tenth Please don't say Stellato tenth Please don't say Stellato tenth" she quietly repeated to herself.

"Stellato Tenth" I said proudly. "And since I don't want her knowing about the Mafia yet. You are now my fake sister and Lucy's fake aunt"

Angela was frozen in place her eyes almost as big as her glasses.

"Angela?" I asked.

I poked her on the nose but she fell back unconscious making me sigh.

"Fainted again Angela?" I sighed. "You really have to learn to be able to take a scare or shock"

She stirred slightly but I just ignored it and stepped over her walking to my office.

"Stellato Tenth and Stellato Ninth" I said cheerfully. "Has a nice ring to it"

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**_AUTHERS NOTE: Poor Lucy! Left all alone by Jude! Lucky Rose found her before she died!_**

**_Until next time!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**

**_If you don't Stellato Tenth may cry…_**


	2. Exploring the Mansion

Chapter two: Exploring the mansion

**Rose point of view**

Lucy had slept for a solid two days and I was getting worried she wouldn't wake up.

But while I was sitting in my office with her in my lap she woke up.

"Wood Morwing auntie" she tried to speak.

I smiled down at her.

"Good morning Lucy" I said kindly.

She sat up and looked around the room which was my office.

"Vhere om I?" she tried to ask.

I smiled.

"At my house" I said. "Would you like to explore?"

She nodded. And I didn't have to worry about anyone telling her about the Mafia because I had told everyone in the mansion about her and I also told them about the fact that Lucy was to be Stellato Tenth.

"Wes pwease" she tried to speak.

I couldn't help it I started hugging the life out of her.

"Why are you so cute~!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

"Cat bweathe auntie" she tried to speak.

I gasped and loosened my grip.

"Sorry Lucy" I apologized.

"It oway" she tried to speak.

I got up from my office desk and went into the hall.

"I have lots of work to do so stay away from any heights and don't go into rooms that have their doors closed" I said.

She nodded and I placed her on the floor as she started crawling away.

"Guess she can't walk yet…" I thought. "I'll have to teach her how to walk sometime…"

I went back into my office and sat down at my office desk starting to my paperwork.

**Nobody point of view**

Lucy was crawling down the hallways of the mansion. Some maids waved at her as she crawled by and Lucy said Hello back.

"Somvhere two whoa… Somvhere two whoa…" she tried to speak to herself.

She kept crawling but most of the doors around the mansion we're closed. Eventually she was picked up.

"You must be Rose-sama's niece" said a woman's voice.

Lucy didn't get a chance to see who it was before the woman started hugging her.

"You're more adorable than I thought!" she exclaimed. "It's so unfair that Rose-sama got to keep this all to herself the past two days!"

The woman pulled away from Lucy and could see that she had short black hair, dark green eyes, she was wearing a dark yellow kimono, a pair of worn out sandals, and she had identical fans on both sides of her waist.

"My name is Erica!" she said cheerfully. "But you can call me Auntie of Mama if you like!"

Erica is currently the leader of Stellato's strongest team which consisted of seven people from all over the world. Erica herself was very kind hearted and choose not to fight unless she absolutely had to. She adored children so with permission from Rose of course Erica had started taking care of the kids at the Stellato Orphanage when she wasn't on a mission.

Lucy thought for a second before pointing at her and saying.

"Air e Kah" she tried to pronounce her name.

"Close enough!" she said cheerfully. "Would you like to meet my friends?"

Lucy nodded. She may have not have shown it but she loved to meet new people.

"Off we go!" she said cheerfully.

She ran off in the hall ways clutching Lucy to her chest. She eventually stopped in front of a closed door and was about to open it until Lucy started struggling in her arms.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Auntie said knot two whoa in ahny vrooms tat hawd wosed voors" she tried to speak.

Erica giggled.

"I'm sure that Rose-sama only meant that if there was no one with you" she said. "As long as you're with an adult I'm sure that it's fine to go inside of a room with a closed door"

She stopped struggling.

"Ra roo shure?" she tried to ask.

"Completely sure!" said Erica cheerfully.

"Oway ren…" she tried to speak.

Erica smiled to herself and entered the room ducking to avoid a chair accidentally thrown in her direction by the Italian of the team.

"Anthony please stop trying to kill Michael" she said.

Anthony was Italian and he was actually only a teenager… he had short black hair, golden eyes, he wore a black fedora on his head, he had a dark blue shirt on that had the sleeves rolled up, he wore a loose black tie around his neck, he had black jeans on, he had black shoes on, he always had a couple guns on him somewhere, and his partner Mary was a shape-shifting chameleon that always sat on his hat… Despite being only a teenager he was extremely smart and strong he was also the best Hitman in the Stellato Family.

Michael on the other hand was Australian and an adult… he had black hair, eyes to match, he had on a white t-shirt, he had tan pants on, black sneakers, and a brown jacket was tied around his waist… Even though he was an adult he got into lots of fights with Anthony… And those fights usually ended up with him on the floor unconscious…

"Will do Erica" said Anthony.

He stopped trying to kill him.

"I swear Anthony you're going to end up taking off my head one day!" exclaimed Michael.

"That's good then we wouldn't have to hear your annoying voice anymore" said a man.

"I'm not annoying Joey!" he exclaimed back.

Joey was American and an adult… he had short blonde hair, ice blue eyes, he wore a dark green army hat, he had a black t-shirt on, a camo army jacket, he wore dark green pants, black shoes, and he had a sniper rifle strapped to his back.

"Yes you are now shut up before I shoot your no good mouth off" he commanded.

Michael flinched before hanging his head.

"That was a bit too cruel even for you Joey" said a woman.

"At least he shut up Snowy…" said Anthony sitting in his seat and tilting his hat down.

Snowy was a Russian woman she was an adult… She had long mouse brown hair, dark brown eyes, she wore a heavy coat despite not being in the cold, she wore black boots, black gloves, and her preferred weapon was a shovel actually… She may have seemed sweet but put her in a dangerous situation and in about five minutes it will be taken care of.

"Now, now Anthony I must not agree" said a calm man. "Everyone has a right to speak their own mind"

"Even though I know that is true I must disagree with you Kenji" said a man reading a book. "After all Michael can be very, very annoying… He has caused my experiments to blow up more than once…"

The man or rather Kenji sighed.

"If that's what you Aaron think I shall not question it" he sighed. "After all everyone has their own opinion"

Kenji was Chinese and an adult… he looked like Adult Fon from Katekyo Hitman Reborn… He was very skilled in Martial Arts and was never not calm…

Aaron was Swedish and an adult… He had spiky dark green hair, eyes to match, he had big round glasses, mouse brown pants, a white long sleeved shirt, dark brown vest, he wore a white lab coat, and he wore black shoes… He was a scientist and choose never to get into a fight but instead just give his teammates an explanation on something when they needed it. **(He was originally supposed to be German but I didn't wanna offend anyone in Germany)**

"Who's the kid?" asked Joey.

Erica had sat down in her seat by now and Lucy was in her lap.

"Wucy ish Wucy" she tried to speak.

"Wucy?" asked Joey in confusion.

"She's trying to say Lucy" explained Aaron. "I'm guessing that this is Rose-sama's niece"

"Oh…" said everyone.

Anthony held his arms out towards Erica.

"Let me see her" he said.

Erica reluctantly obliged and the teenager sat the young girl down in his lap looking her over while Lucy just stared at the new person.

"Ok judging what I can see" he said.

Anthony was very good at seizing people up to figure out what kind of person they are.

"She has not been eating… Her eyes tell me that she is a kind hearted, determined, loyal, and a patient little girl… She has been getting lots of sunlight… Her skin being chilly tells me she has been outside for a long time… And she can barely talk and cannot walk…" he explained.

"Great observation" said Aaron.

Anthony turned his attention to Erica as the little girl continued staring at him.

"What made Rose take her in?" he asked.

The kind hearted woman's eyes became dark.

"Apparently that father of hers abandoned her in a park to die" she growled.

Anthony eyes widened for a second before placing Lucy on the table and reaching for one of his guns. His eyes becoming a glare.

"What is the bastards name and where can I find him?" he asked. "I'm going to go and freaking end his miserable life"

If there was one thing Anthony hated… It was parents that abandoned their children…

"Jude Heartfilia" said Erica. "Rose says he's in Japan but we shouldn't kill him"

"Why not?" he snapped. "The bastard freaking deserves it!"

Erica pointed at Lucy and he looked at her only to see that she had shining eyes and a frown on her face.

"Pwease wont will Dada" she tried to speak.

Everyone was shocked to say the least.

"Why shouldn't we kill him?" asked Joey.

"He abandoned you didn't he?" asked Snowy. "He deserves to die for abandoning you"

"Dada vill com bach two gewt meh" she tried to speak. "If roo will Dada. Dada vont com bach for Wucy"

They felt sad… This little girl didn't know her father wasn't coming back for her…

"So pwease dow knot will Dada" she tried to speak.

Anthony sighed and lifted Lucy back onto his lap.

"Ok… I won't kill your father…" he sighed. "But…"

What he said next made everyone smile.

"You can count on me to be your father figure until your father gets back" he said with a rare smile on his face. "Just call me Uncle Anthony"

Lucy thought for a second before pointing at him.

"Ant o knee" she tried to pronounce his name.

He chuckled and patted the blondes head.

"You'll get it right eventually" he chuckled.

The next hour was spent with the highly dangerous Mafia team trying to get Lucy to pronounce their names correctly… She never did pronounce their names correctly… So as they saw that getting her to pronounce their names correctly was useless they let Lucy back into the hall so she could explore some more.

"Stay safe Lucy!" said Erica kindly.

"I vill!" she tried to speak.

Erica smiled and closed the door. **(If anyone's wondering Erica is Japanese)**

"Somvhere two whoa… Somvhere two whoa…" she tried to speak to herself.

Lucy eventually came across some stairs and she crawled down them. She slipped a couple times but other than that she made it down the stairs alright.

"Verid wace…" she tried to speak to herself. **(She's referring to the stairs as Weird)**

Lucy continued crawling around the mansion but eventually she across a door that was slightly open… She decided to peek inside to see what was going on and if it was ok to go inside there…

"STOP THROWING KNIVES AT ME!"

"WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE AND MAKE ME!"

Nope! Definitely not ok to go in there!

"Shut up you morons you're giving me a headache…"

"I'll shut them up Boss! Electro blast!"

Lucy just saw the two of the arguing people get hit by lightning… This confirmed it! She should crawl away as soon as she could!

"I can't believe Erica put me in this team to keep you all in line… It's nearly impossible to talk reason with you violent meat heads!"

"Come on now~! We're not that bad~! I mean after all at least I'm smart~!

Lucy turned around to crawl away but her foot accidentally hit the door making it open slightly with a creak.

"Moron we know your there! Show yourself before we blow you to bits!"

Lucy flinched and turned towards the door.

"We're waiting moron…"

Lucy took a deep breath and pushed the door open before crawling inside.

"A little girl?"

"Want me to get rid of her boss?"

The boss shook his head and walked over to Lucy picking her up and holding her from under her arms.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Wucy ish Wucy" she tried to speak. "Wucy ish Auntie's wiece"

He rose an eyebrow.

"And who is your aunt?" he asked.

"Wose" she tried to pronounce her aunts name.

"Oh… So the moron everyone calls Stellato Ninth or Rose-sama is your Aunt?" he asked.

Lucy didn't know what he meant by Stellato Ninth so instead she just nodded.

"I see" he said.

He turned towards the one with red eyes, and very long white hair.

"Moron catch" he said.

Without warning the man threw Lucy at him and the other man caught her.

"Xander don't just throw a child like that!" he scolded.

Xander was a man with tan skin, black hair, blue and red eyes, he had a white shirt on, with a loose black tie, he had a jacket around his shoulders, he had black jeans on, black shoes on, and he had two guns on his waist… despite his strong and cruel nature there was nothing he liked more than a good joke or laugh…

"Moron you cannot tell me what to do" said Xander.

"Boss is right Angelo!"

Angelo was the man currently holding Lucy… He had long white hair, red eyes, he wore a dark red jump-suit, he had black shoes on, and his choice of weapon was a pickaxe that was strapped to his back… Despite his occupation as a member of the Stellato family's assassination squad he loved children and could usually be found in the Stellato Orphanage fussing over all the little kids that we're under Rose's care...

"But still that gives Xander no right to throw a child!" scolded Angelo.

The two just ignored him and he sighed looking down at the blonde in his arms who was just staring up at the new person with curious eyes.

"Why are you so cute?" he asked.

"Roo vound wike Air e kah" she tried to speak.

Everyone in the room burst out laughing while Angelo just had a look of disbelief on his face.

"SHE JUST SAID THAT YOU SOUNDED LIKE ERICA!"

"She technically called you a woman Angelo!"

He glared in the twos direction.

"Shut up Jessie!" he snapped.

Jessie shut up but kept snickering to himself while the other kept laughing.

"You too Sebastian!" he snapped.

Sebastian shut up too not wanting to risk getting a pick axe in his head.

"Good you both shut up…" sighed Angelo in relief.

Jessie was a man who was partially out of his freaking mind… He had short blonde hair, he had bandages over his eyes, he had on a dark red and black stripped shirt, he had on a knee length black jacket, black jeans, white boots, and his precious white and silver baseball cap was on his head… He could actually hide throwing knives in any part of his clothes and not be bothered by the sharpness of the knives.

Sebastian had dark blue hair, golden eyes, he was wearing the shinigami clothes from Bleach, he was wearing wooden sandals, and he had a sword attached to the back of his right hand… He was quite the violent one and it was a little rare for him to be quiet…

"Jess ray?" she tried to ask pointing at Jessie.

"Close enough…" he shrugged.

Lucy pointed at Sebastian.

"Se bash ti ran?" she tried to ask.

"YOU'LL LEARN SOMEDAY!" he yelled.

Lucy flinched and looked at Xander.

"Xa n de r?" she tried to pronounce his name.

He nodded.

"Right moron" he said. "Better remember it too"

Lucy looked at the other two in the room before tilting her head.

"Roo ware roo" she tried to ask.

They seemed to understand what she said.

"I'm Loralei" said the woman. "I used to be part of Erica's team before she sent me over here to keep these violent meat heads in line"

"I'm Sam" said the man. "I'm the boss's right hand man better remember that kid"

Loralei looked like Toralei from Monster High minus the orange skin and cat parts… Nobody really knew where she was from because of her accent always changing…

Sam had dark brown hair, golden eyes, he had a white t shirt on, he had baggy dark green jeans on, there was a dark green hoodie tied around his waist, he had black rubber boots on, and he had two strange machines on his arms… Those strange machines on his arms we're for firing raw lightning like a cannon ball.

"Weice two met roo" she tried to speak. "Wucy's wame ish Wucy"

"Nice to meet you too Lucy" said Loralei.

Jessie came over to Angelo.

"Let me hold the kid" he said.

"Wha?" said Angelo. "HECK NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because you'll drop her!"

"No I won't!"

"Says the person who dropped the vase five seconds after I handed it to you!"

"I told you that the wind knocked it out of my hands!

"We we're inside!"

"Look just let me hold the- OW! YOU BIT ME ON THE ARM!"

"Don't touch Lucy then!"

The two started arguing and people started getting dragged into it.

"Wis weems bawd…" she tried to speak to herself. "I bewst gert ot of here"

Lucy struggled until Angelo lost his grip and she fell to the floor with a soft thump. However everyone was too busy arguing to notice that she had gotten out of Angelo's grip.

"Rime two whoa" she tried to speak to herself.

Lucy crawled out of the room and decided she wanted to go back to her aunt.

"Auntie Wose…" she thought. "Vhere wash sh agah?"

Lucy crawled around the mansion looking for her aunt and eventually she found the way back to her aunt's office.

"Don't worry Rose-sama when you're busy you'll have the Stellato Family to help you take of Lucy" said the black haired woman.

Lucy pushed open the office door to see a woman with Rose in her office.

"Sterato?" she tried to ask.

They flinched flinched and turned towards the blonde.

"O-oh! Lucy the Stellato Family is just the name that me and my friend came up with for are big family!"

Lucy tilted her head then smiled.

"Rice wame" she tried to speak.

"It is" said Rose while the woman sighed in relief.

Lucy crawled over to her aunt and climbed into her lap.

"Roo ish swe Auntie?" she tried to ask.

"This is my friend Lucy would you like to be introduced?" she asked.

Lucy nodded.

"This is Angela" said Rose. "She's my best friend we're practically sisters"

Lucy pointed at her and then asked.

"Auntie?" she asked.

Rose smiled.

"If that's what you think" she said. "Then yes"

Lucy yawned and her eyes started to droop.

"Tiwerd…" she muttered sleepily.

After she had said that Lucy had fallen asleep.

"I'll leave you alone" said Angela softly.

Angela left the room closing the door softly behind her.

After Angela had left Rose sighed

"Sorry Lucy…" she sighed. "But it seems like your aunt will sometimes be a bit too busy to take of you…"

Rose smiled sadly.

"But you'll always have to the Stellato Family here for you to help you grow up…" she said sadly.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**_AUTHERS NOTE: next time we start jumping through different points in Lucy's life each one spent with a different member of the Stellato Family! Who would you like for Lucy to spend time with first?_**

**_Until next time!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**

**_Or Lucy may cry…_**


	3. How to walk

Chapter three: How to walk

**Nobody point of view**

It was a peaceful day at the Stellato Mansion.

"WE HAVE TO WHAT?!" yelled a lot of voices some angry, some confused, and some happy.

Scratch that… Angela was inside of a room where Erica and her team we're along with Xander and his team… Some of them couldn't be more angrier…

"I said that Rose-sama needs you to teach Lucy how to walk" repeated Angela.

"WHY DO WE HAVE TO DO IT?!" yelled Sebastian.

"Because Rose-sama has lots of work to do" she said. "Thus she cannot do this herself"

"Where will you be during this?" asked Sam.

Angela rolled her eyes.

"Someone has to watch over Rose-sama to make sure she doesn't sneak off to go something else" said Angela.

People we're about to protest when Erica stood up.

"We would be happy to teach Lucy how to walk!" she said cheerfully. "We have absolutely no problem with it whatsoever!"

Erica turned towards the others.

"Right?" she asked cheerfully.

Everyone groaned a "We don't have a problem with it…" while Angelo just cheered a "I would be happy to!".

"Well I see that you don't have a problem with it" said Angela. "So I'll be going now"

Angela turned around and left the room.

"So which one of you morons is going first?" asked Xander leaning back in his seat.

Two hands shot up one a females and the other was a males.

"ME!" yelled Erica and Angelo in unison.

The two glared at each other because they both wanted to go first.

"Everyone gets a day to teach Lucy how to walk and if you can't you get shot with a rubber ball from one of my gun's" decided Anthony. "And because Angelo and Erica both want to go first you two will have a race to see who can get to Lucy's room the fastest whoever gets their first gets to go first"

The two nodded.

"Well go..." said Anthony pulling the front of his hat down to block the sun.

The two dashed off and Erica was going quite first for someone in a kimono.

**(These are the attempts from everyone in Xander and Erica's teams… *Thump* means Lucy fell)**

**Erica**

Lucy ended up in Erica's room that day.

"Ok Lucy today we are going to teach you how to walk!" she said cheerfully.

Lucy didn't have time to respond and was immediately placed on her feet by Erica. Who walked a couple feet away and crouched down.

"Now just walk over here Lucy" said Erica.

Lucy took one step forward and ***Thump***

"Everyone falls the first time Lucy" said Erica. "Just get back up and try again"

Lucy nodded.

"Oway Air e kah" she tried to speak.

Lucy shakily got up on her feet and grabbed onto the table in Erica's room. Nonetheless she walked over to Erica while still holding onto the table.

"Very good Lucy!" she said cheerfully.

Erica placed Lucy back to the starting point.

"But you can't hold onto the table forever" said Erica.

Erica went back over to where she was before.

"Lucy let go of the table"

"No… I vill fawl…"

"Lucy let _go _of the table"

"Wucy vill fawl… Fawlling urts Wucy…"

"Lucy let _go_ of the _table"_

"Wucy vill wit urt…"

"**Lucy let go the table"**

Safe to say that Lucy had nightmares that night and Erica failed.

**Angelo**

"Lucy we're going for a walk around the mansion" he said.

Lucy crawled over to him.

"Oway an g ro" she tried to speak.

He smiled and placed her on her feet before grabbing his hand.

"Let's try walking like a big girl" he said smiling.

Lucy reluctantly nodded.

"Oway…" she tried to speak.

Angelo started leading her around the mansion but eventually he started discreetly and quietly removing Lucy's hand from his making sure she didn't notice.

But once his hand was removed from hers.

***Thump***

"Oh dear…" he sighed "That was supposed to work…"

"It widnt" she tried to speak.

"I know that…" he sighed.

Anyone could say that Angelo failed.

**Anthony**

Anthony was sitting in the dining room with Lucy just chewing on a couple cookies.

"Ant o knee?" she tried to speak.

He looked at her.

"Cawn I has wookie pwease?" she tried to ask.

He smiled as an idea came into his mind.

"Do you want this cookie?" he asked holding one out.

Lucy nodded. "Wes pwease"

He got up and placed one across the room and then went back to Lucy placing her on her feet.

"Then go get it" he said.

Lucy nodded knowing what Anthony wanted her to do and she tried to walk over to cookie but after three steps.

***Thump***

"Don't let it stop you Lucy" he said from where he was standing.

Lucy nodded. "Oway"

After many ***Thumps*** later Lucy got the cookie and started munching on it happily as Anthony sighed and ruffled the blondes hair.

"You'll get it perfectly Lucy we just have to keep practicing" he sighed.

Lucy only ignored him and continued munching on her cookie. But at the end of the say Anthony had failed and Joey had to shoot him with a rubber ball.

**Joey**

Lucy was with Joey today.

"Ok Lucy today you will be learning the easiest thing ever" he said.

Lucy nodded. "Oway… Vounds wike fun"

Joey placed Lucy on her feet.

"Now just put one foot in front of the other and continue that" he said.

"Oway" she tried to speak.

Lucy did what she was told but after about three steps ***Thump***

"That's ok just get right back up and try it again" he encouraged her.

Lucy got up and tried again but ***Thump***

"No worries you'll get it eventually just keep on going like that determined little girl we all know you are" he encouraged her.

She got back up but the same results happened and those results were ***Thump***

"You really like the floor don't cha Lucy?" he asked.

Lucy got back up but ***Thump***

"No worries Lucy everyone falls the first couple of times… Just keep practicing and we'll get it eventually… Well try again later…" he sighed.

Safe enough to say that Joey failed…

**Aaron**

Lucy was sitting in a chair in Aaron's lab listening to him lecture her about the muscles and cells in the leg and how which one's we're used to walk.

"And in conclusion Lucy if you just use these cells and muscles in your legs you'll be walking like an adult in no time" he finished his lecture.

He noticed how Lucy was just staring at him her eyes wide and her mouth open slightly.

"Are you physically and mentally well Lucy?" he asked.

No response so he waved a hand in front of her face trying to draw out a reaction from her.

"Lucy?" he asked.

Lucy fell forward in her chair her head in her lap as she muttered a couple words. "Wucy ish Wizzy and Konfuzed…"

He sighed.

"That's a normal mental reaction for someone your age" he sighed. "I'll try to explain it to where you can understand it"

Safe enough to say that Lucy was dizzy and confused the rest of the day and Aaron had failed.

**Snowy**

Snowy watched Lucy crawl around her room when she had an idea.

"Lucy" she said.

Said girl looked at her wordlessly asking her why she called her name. But instead of a response Snowy walked over to Lucy and placed her on her feet.

"Now Lucy" said Snowy. "If you can learn to walk…"

Snowy ripped a piece of cloth from her jacket pretending it was a ribbon.

"I'll give you this brand new ribbon as a prize" she said.

Lucy loved ribbons because she could wear them in her hair and they would fit perfectly.

"Now just learn to walk and you can have it" she said.

"Oway Whoa we!" cheered Lucy.

Lucy took a couple steps forward and ***Thump***

"That was a good try" she said. "But you still fell so try again"

Lucy nodded and got up trying to walk around the room. But ***Thump***

"This may be harder than I thought…" she muttered to herself.

"Vhat was tat Whoa we?" she tried to ask.

"Nothing, Nothing!" she said. "Now get back up and keep trying like that determined little girl you are"

Lucy nodded but at the end of the day Lucy was ribbon less and Snowy had failed.

**Michael**

It was Michael's turn today… And he was feeling a bit arrogant today…

"Ha ha! Lucy!" he said arrogantly. "You are lucky enough to be trained by the great Michael from Australia! What I'm about to train you in is so simple that I actually had to spice it up for it to suit me!"

He put Lucy on her feet and nudged her forward and she was walking for a little bit.

"Wow you're really good at this aren't you Lucy?" he said. "But keep going you're almost close to being able to walk!"

***Thump* **and Michael immediately started panicking over her making Lucy worried about the Australian.

"Waaaah! Lucy are you ok? You're not hurt are you? Did you break anything? Bruise anything? Err. Twist your ankle?" he panicked. "Ummm. Don't panic Michael don't panic"

Lucy started to get really worried about how he was acting so her eyes started to shine with unshed tears.

"Oh geez please don't start crying. Lucy everything's going to be alright" he panicked. "Oh geez she is going to cry…"

He was running out of ideas so he called out for the person who knew the most about kids in his opnion.

"Erica! Erica!" he called/panicked.

In a matter of seconds she was in the room her fans drawn and looking for any sort of danger.

"Lucy fell over and, and!" he panicked.

Erica looked at him… Then to the shining eyed Lucy... Then back to the panicking Australian…

"You let her fall…" she growled.

He rose his hands to protect himself as she started stalking closer to him a dark aura emanating from Erica.

"It wasn't my fault Erica!" he panicked. "Pleasedontkillme!"

He was in the infirmary for the next few days… and Lucy had nightmares again.

**Kenji**

Kenji was teaching Lucy today.

"Raise your arms like this for balance" he said.

Lucy obliged and held her arms out to the sides like he was doing.

"Now try walking" he said placing her on her feet.

Lucy tried to walk but ***Thump***

He held his hand out to her.

"Here hold onto my hand and we'll try again" he said.

Lucy nodded and gripped his hand trying to walk and when Kenji thought she was ready he discreetly removed her hand from his but ***Thump***

"Perseverance is key Lucy" he explained.

Even throughout all his attempts he still failed.

**Xander**

"Do it moron!" he commanded.

Lucy flinched at the loud voice and tried to get walking but ***Thump***

"I did not tell you to fall over moron. Again." He growled.

Lucy continued trying to walk but in the end ***Thump***

Xander groaned and pulled out one of his guns before unloading it and pointing it at Lucy trying to scare her into walking.

"Get up on your feet and start moving you pathetic excuse for a child before I blow your feet from under you!" he threatened.

Lucy flinched and got up running off out of pure fear of Xander. And believe it or not this was the first instance where they learned Lucy had perfect balance when in a dangerous situation…

"Good the morons finally walking…" he thought.

He kept his gun in his hand as he walked out after the blonde who was running in fear of him.

But by the end of the day Lucy was still not walking and Xander got the crap beaten out of him by Erica for scaring Lucy like that.

**_(I can't think up anymore scenes so I'll just skip to when Lucy finally walks… Sorry everyone!)_**

**Nobody point of view**

Everyone was back in the room together sitting in their seats.

"The moron is still not walking…" growled Xander.

"We know that Xander…" said Anthony with a cookie hanging out of his mouth.

Sam let electricity dance around the machines on his arms.

"Should I try scaring her boss?" he asked.

Sam barely ducked in time to dodge the fan thrown at him.

"Scare her and you will wake up in the infirmary you electric freak" growled Erica with Lucy in her lap.

Sam flinched and sunk down in his seat.

"Y-Yes E-Erica-sama" he stuttered.

"She'll start walking eventually we just have to be patient" said Kenji.

"If we waited for her to do it on her own she'd never walk…" muttered Jessie.

Lucy saw the cookie under Anthony's hand and she remembered that if she wanted the cookie she would have to get it. So she got off of Erica's lap.

"Maywe if I wid tat wing everon vants meh two woo thew wheer wup?" she thought.

Lucy decided and stood up on her feet grasping the table's side to keep her steady at first.

"Let go of the table Lucy…" said Erica noticing her.

"Oway…" she said letting go.

Angelo pulled a video camera out of nowhere and started to tape what she was doing.

"Gewt the wookie… gewt the wookie…" she repeated mentally.

Lucy took one step and everyone was holding their breath hoping she would finally walk.

"You can do it Lucy" encouraged Erica.

"Be that determined little girl you are" encouraged Joey.

Lucy took a couple steps and walked over to Anthony without falling once.

"Cawn I has Wookie pwease?" she asked.

"Huh?" he said. "Oh yeah"

He gave her the cookie he had under his hand.

"Go back to Erica" he commanded.

"Oway…" she nodded.

Lucy walked over to Erica stumbling a couple times but never falling.

"You just took your first steps…" said Erica.

Lucy wasn't listening and was instead munching on her cookie happily.

"She doesn't even care…" sweat dropped Loralei.

"I just realized something…" said Kenji.

Everyone but Lucy looked at him.

"Lucy took her first steps because of a cookie that Anthony had…" he said.

That's when they realized it too… If you ever wanted Lucy to go somewhere or come to you… Just put a cookie where you want her to go…

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**_AUTHERS NOTE: Can I has cookie for updating? *Is giving you puppy dog eyes*_**

**_Until next time!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**

**_Or Lucy may cry…_**


	4. The Assassination leader cares

Chapter three: The Assassination leader cares…

**Nobody point of view**

Lucy was laying back first in her crib just staring around at the room around her… Sure she was supposed to be asleep right now… But she just couldn't get to sleep without her Auntie Rose being in the mansion… Why? … Because she felt so very safe when her Auntie was around and whenever she wasn't inside of the house that safe feeling left her…

"Wander vhere Auntie Wose went…" she thought.

Her Auntie Rose was on a trip to go see another Mafia Family but Lucy didn't know that.

"I wiss Auntie Wose" she thought.

Everyone in the mansion except Xander was on a mission… And why Xander wasn't on a mission? It was because he had fractured his left arm and sprained his right wrist while sparring with Sebastian and Jessie at the same time.

***Thump***

"Huh?" she thought.

***Thump* *Thump***

Lucy didn't know what it was but it sounded like something was being knocked over.

"What is that?" she thought.

***Thump* *Skitter***

"I wink it's wetting crowser…" she thought.

Lucy was starting to get scared as the sound kept getting closer.

"Whoa away pwease" she tried to speak.

***Skitter***

"I said Pwase" she tried to speak.

There was no response and instead a small fuzzy head appeared in her line of sight… Lucy was beyond scared and did what any kid would do when their scared.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed.

She screamed waking up the only other Mafia afilliated occupant in the mansion. Said person grabbed both guns from his bedside table and then ran for Lucy's room as fast as he possibly could. Once there he slammed the door open just as the creature that Lucy saw had darted under her crib to hide.

"Where's the danger?!" he exclaimed.

He went over to the side of Lucy's crib protecting the one and a half year old from any harm.

"Show yourself you cowardly moron!" he commanded.

"It wend winder teh wed!" she tried to speak.

He rose an eyebrow and looked under immediately spotting a rat.

"HOLY CRAP!" he yelled.

If there was one thing Xander hated it were small furry things that skittered across the floor… And that fit a rat's description perfectly.

He took out his guns and shot it twice with each gun killing it.

"That takes care of that…" he sighed in relief.

He got back up and looked at the one and a half year old that was looking up at him with admiration shining in her brown eyes.

"That what you we're so freaked out over moron?" he asked.

Lucy nodded and stood up in her crib attempting to hug the man but only ended up clutching the front of his shirt.

"Rai eroh!" she tried to speak.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Xa n de r waved Wucy from wuzzy wonster!" she tried to speak.

He realized that Lucy thought the Rat was a Monster and not an animal. So he smiled slightly and ruffled the blonde's hair.

"Yeah I guess I am your hero for saving you from that Monster" he said.

He placed Lucy on her back.

"Now get some sleep" he commanded. "The moron you call an aunt won't be happy if she sees that you've been up all night and didn't get one wink of sleep…"

He turned away to leave but.

"Xa n de r?" she tried to pronounce his name.

He turned back towards her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Would roo pwease way weer wuntil I whoa two sweep?" she tried to ask.

He rose an eyebrow.

"Would I stay here until you go to sleep?" he asked.

Lucy nodded.

"I don't see why not…" he said. "After all I heard that the rocking chair in here is really comfortable…"

He sat down in the rocking chair and crossed his arms over his chest ignoring the pain from his fractured arm.

"Get to sleep you moron…" he commanded.

Lucy obliged to what he said and her eyes slowly closed but Xander heard a few words before the one and a half year old was finally pulled into a peaceful sleep.

"Wank roo for waving meh Xa n de r…" she tried to speak. "Xa n de r ish teh west…"

After she had said that she was pulled into a peaceful sleep even though she auntie still wasn't home yet… And in her sleeping wake Lucy had left behind a shocked red and blue eyed man…

"Xander is the best?" he said. "Only one ever person has said that I'm the best and that's that moron who likes to call himself my right hand man…"

His shock slowly disappeared and he smiled gently before getting up from the rocking chair and walking over to the crib.

"Ya know Lucy…" he said.

He picked up the sleeping blonde holding her the way he saw Rose holding her.

"You may not be a moron like all the others" he said. "I think I'm going to really like having you around the mansion Lucy…"

His eyes started drooping as he started to get tired.

"And from now on…" he said.

He walked back over to the rocking chair and sat down Lucy still in his arms.

"Whenever you scream in fear I swear that I'll protect you from whatever is scaring you…" he said sleepily.

After that he fell asleep with Lucy still in his arms sleeping peacefully.

**Time Skip: The next morning**

**Rose point of view**

Angela and I had just gotten back from visiting another Mafia family and immediately I had took off in the direction of Lucy's room.

"Don't worry Angela I'll finish up my work later!" I yelled as I ran for Lucy's room. "Just let me see how my cute little niece is doing!"

When I got to Lucy's room I threw the door open with a cheerful smile on my face.

"Lucy I'm hom-!" I said but cut myself off.

Instead of Lucy sleeping peacefully in her crib or sitting up just waiting for me I was greeted with Xander sleeping in the rocking chair snoring slightly with Lucy in his arms sleeping peacefully

"This is something I need to get a picture of!" I thought.

I went over to the dresser in the room and took the camera off of the dresser before walking over to the two trying to get a perfect shot of them together.

***Click***

I got the picture and put the camera in my pocket just mentally thinking how cute this will be once I put it in Lucy's photo album that already had lots of pictures in it.

"This is going to be so cute!" I thought. "But I should probably keep this hidden from Xander because who knows what he'll do when he finds out I got a picture of him and Lucy in the rocking chair"

When I got to the door I closed it behind me but not before saying. "Have a nice sleep Xander, Lucy…" I said softly to not wake them up.

After that I had left behind the two just allowing them to sleep for the time being.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_**AUTHERS NOTE: Now isnt that sweet of Xander protecting her from the rat!**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_


	5. Making friends

Chapter five: Making friends

**Nobody point of view**

Today Lucy was with Erica. The older woman was leading her by the hand while humming a happy tune.

"Air e kah" she tried to speak.

Erica looked at her.

"Vhere are vee whoa wing?" she tried to ask.

Erica smiled at her.

"We're going to a place where you can make friends" she said.

"Fwends?" she tried to ask.

Erica nodded.

"Yay! Yay! Fwends! Yay! Yay!" she tried to cheer.

Erica smiled even wider and they got to the place where Erica usually was when she wasn't on a mission or playing with Lucy and immediately a red haired girl ran up to her.

"Welcome back Erica-san!" she said.

"No need for such formalities Erza!" she said. "Just call me Mama!"

The girl or Erza nodded and looked at Lucy.

"Who is she?" asked Erza.

"This Lucy she is Rose's niece" she said. "I'm the one taking care of her today"

Erza turned towards Lucy and held out her hand.

"Pleased to meet you" she said. "I'm Erza Scarlet"

Lucy looked at the hand like a foreign object. Not knowing what Erza wanted her to do.

"I think she wants you to shake her hand Lucy" said Erica kindly.

"Oh…" she said.

Lucy grabbed Erza's hand and they shook hands.

"Wucy ish Wucy!" said tried to speak. "Wice two meat roo!"

Erza smiled and so did Erica.

"Lucy why don't you go play" she said. "I have to go and take care of something"

Lucy nodded and Erza and Lucy separated their hands.

"Have fun and don't play too rough" said Erica.

After that Erica had left and Lucy went over to the boys who we're fighting.

"Wop writing" she tried to speak.

They looked at her and they we're older than her. Like most of the people in the room.

"Writing ish four waining" she tried to speak.

Yes… Lucy now knew about training… She saw Jessie and Sebastian sparring and wondered what they we're doing… They had no choice but to tell her about training…

"Speak English kid" said the boy with pink hair.

The other boy shook his head.

"She's just a one and a half year old you moron it's obvious that she can't speak right" he said. "Anyways I'm Gray Fullbuster… Who are you?"

"Wucy ish Wucy!" she tried to speak. "Wucy ish auntie Wose's wiece!"

The other boy looked confused.

"So you're that woman's niece?" he asked. "What are you doing here then?"

"Air e kah bwought meh two wake fwends" she tried to speak.

He understood.

"In the case I'm Natsu Dragneel!" he said. "Wanna help me beat Droopy Eyes over there?"

Lucy stood on her tippy toes and bopped him on the head.

"Writing ish bawd!" she tried to speak. "Won't wight wish your fwends!"

They looked at each other before bursting into laughing.

"Me?!" laughed Gray. "Friends with him?!"

"Not in a million years Lucy!" laughed Natsu.

Erza came over.

"So you're not friends?" she asked darkly.

They flinched and started acting like friends.

"Nope we're the best of friend's right buddy?" asked Gray.

"Aye sir!" said Natsu.

Lucy giggled as Erza walked off and started eating some cake that she got out of nowhere.

"Could you please go somewhere else and let us continue are 'conversation'?" asked Gray.

Lucy nodded and walked away to go over to a girl who was reading a book and another one who was drinking some juice.

"Vhat roo vooing?" she tried to ask.

The girl looked up from her book and moved over before patting where she originally was. And Lucy sat there.

"I'm reading" said the blue haired girl.

"Weading?" she tried to ask.

"You don't know how?" she asked.

Lucy shook her head.

"Then I'll teach you!" she said. "My names Levy McGarden. And you are?"

"Wucy ish Wucy!" she tried to introduce herself.

The girl behind them slung her arms over their shoulders.

"Who cares about reading we should all just drink juice and party all night!" slurred the brown haired girl.

Levy sighed.

"Cana please stop playing weird adult and introduce yourself to are new friend" she sighed.

The girl known as Cana groaned.

"But Levy playing this game is so much fun…" she groaned no longer slurring.

She then turned to Lucy.

"Names Cana Albernora I already know that you're Lucy" she said.

Lucy nodded and she turned to Levy.

"But I'm serious about reading!" said Cana. "Lucy looks more like a having fun girl not a reading girl!"

"Reading is an everyday task that has to be done Cana" said Levy. "After all how else do you expect to know what the signs on buildings say?"

Lucy shrugged as the two started to argue and walked off to go meet the other kids in this place… And by the time Erica came back Lucy had met Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Juvia, Gajeel, Laxus, Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen, Lyon, Sting, Rogue, and Yukino.

"It's time for nap time!" said Erica happily.

The kids we're all tired including Lucy. But Natsu and Gray we're acting like they weren't tired.

"I don't need sleep!" said Natsu.

"I won't sleep until I beat Flame Brain" said Gray.

Erica smiled and picked both of them up in her arms.

"Now, now you must have sleep if you want to be energetic and healthy" said Erica.

Erica started walking off towards the nap room two protesting boys in her arms while the rest followed after her like ducks in a row.

"Rao, rao roo musk sweep if roo vant two ree wenergetic and reathy" she tried to speak.

Lucy was trying to copy Erica for fun and when she tried to copy her everyone laughed/giggled and Lucy giggled loudly when Erica looked over her shoulder at Lucy and smiled warmly at her.

When they got to the nap room she opened the door and all the kids went in Erica placing Natsu and Gray down in the room and the two started trying to run out but failed as Erza was gripping the back of their shirts.

"Lucy would you like to take a nap with them?" asked Erica. "I'll be taking care of some more work so I'll come and get you when I'm done"

Lucy nodded and went inside to see the room was decorated with pillows, blankets, and some stuffed animals. And when Lucy was inside Erica closed the door and went to go do the rest of her work.

"It's nap time boys" said Erza "So lay down and take your nap"

"I'm not tired Erza!" said Gray.

"I'm not tired either!" said Natsu.

Two of the kids had already laid down to take a nap while Erza was threatening the two boys into taking a nap and Lucy decided to lay down between the two to take her nap. One of them had short snow white hair and the other had blue hair also once Lucy was between them they hugged onto her arms in their sleep and in no time Lucy was asleep.

And eventually the other kids laid down to go to sleep but they we're all close to Lucy in some way.

Mirajane and Cana had fallen asleep with the top of their heads touching the top of Lucy's head.

Juvia and Yukino had fallen asleep near Lucy's legs and clutched onto her legs in their sleep.

Elfman fell asleep near Lisanna and Mirajane.

Laxus went to sleep nearby with Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen sleeping near him.

Lyon had gotten next to Juvia and fallen asleep.

Erza knew about the fact that Lucy was supposed to be Stellato Tenth so she fell asleep with the back of her head on Lucy's stomach and her back on Lucy's waist. Ready to protect her from anything that might come.

Gajeel fell asleep next to Levy.

Natsu and Gray eventually laid down and in their sleep they found their way to Lucy unconsciously snuggling into the sides of her neck.

Rogue and Sting fell asleep close to their role models, Gajeel and Natsu.

And when Erica heard complete silence she got up to go check on the kids and she was expecting everyone to be asleep away from each other with some close together. But what she was greeted with was every kid sleeping close to a certain blonde haired child.

"Oh my goodness this is so freaking adorable" she thought. "Where's Angelo and a Camera?!"

Erica ran off looking for Angelo who was no doubt somewhere near the Stellato orphanage and she was also looking for one of the Camera's she kept around the orphanage. Eventually she found the Camera but didn't find Angelo so she went back to the nap room and got ready to take a picture of all the kids together.

***Click***

The picture was taken.

"That one's going in Lucy's photo album" thought Erica. "And perhaps I'll take another one that will stay with me"

Erica took another picture and then remembered that all her work was done. So it was about time to take Lucy home for the day.

"There is no in hell that I'm interrupting this cute little scene" she thought. "I'll let them sleep a bit longer"

Sure enough to say when Lucy and Erica left Lucy had a lot of new friends and now all the kids in the orphanage knew what they wanted to be when they grew up.

And that was.

Be part of the tenth generation of the Stellato Family!

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_**AUTHERS NOTE: Well now Lucy now has friends and the tenth generation of the Stellato Family! Who are you hoping to be her Right Hand person?**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_


	6. Hiatus and Writers block!

_**Sorry everyone**_

_**The story is on Hiatus**_

_**Why?**_

_**Because I have so many ideas in my head right now that I cant focus on Raised by Mafia...**_

_**Plus I'm having writer's block for that story...**_

_**But!**_

_**Because I feel bad about just putting the story on Hiatus I'll let you know what the subject of the next chapter is**_

_**It's "Imitation"**_

_**Anyways**_

_**Until next time**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
